Overheating
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Matt gets sunburned, Tai tries to make him feel better...SHORT TAITO FLUFFYNESS!


Overheating  
By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - Digimon and all its characters belongs to Toei, Bandai, Saban and whoever else can claim a piece from creating or dubbing it (however little they might deserve that piece! Saban and Bandai need to DIE!) I don't own any of it.  
  
TAITO FLUFFINESS! (and it's crap too!) It's been a long time since I wrote a proper Taito fluff so I wrote this one after getting sunburned in France. I would just like to say one thing about showering with that sunburn - ouch! Anyway, basically I wrote it to dispense with a brief attack of writers block and therefore, that's why it's so extremely (a) clichéd and (b) stupid!  
  
  
"Ouch!"  
Tai heard the yell as he walked into the Ishida apartment, using the spare key from under the Welcome mat (actually the mat said "Go Away!" on it, a present from one of Matt's band members). The shouts seemed to be coming from the Ishida bathroom and sounded a lot like Matt.  
"Matt?" he called curiously.  
"Yes?"  
His friend's voice sounded grumpy and pained. Tai walked over to the bathroom and peered inside. He got a brief impression of Matt standing behind the shower curtain, apparently trying to dodge the water when a sponge hit him in the face.  
"Go away," Matt ordered crossly "I'm showering."  
Tai obeyed and sat waiting until Matt walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and looked very fed up and very pink. Tai frowned, wondering if Matt had used water that was too hot. They he realised what was wrong and started to laugh.  
"You're sunburnt!"  
The look Matt gave him was deeply withering. Tai tried to control his giggles with very little success.  
"It's not my fault," Matt said.  
Tai snorted.  
"Whose fault is it then?"  
"Well...well, it's not mine, that's all!"  
Matt gingerly sat down. He appeared unwilling to go and get dressed. It was pretty easy to see why - he was pink all over his torso and shoulders and probably lower down too.  
"What were you doing?" Tai asked "Sunbathing naked?"  
"No!" Matt snapped "If you must know I went out in my boxer shorts and then...then forgot the time."  
"You fell asleep," Tai guessed.  
"No!" Matt said "I...oh all right, I fell asleep."  
Tai snorted.  
"You prat! Didn't you use any sun-cream?"  
"No," Matt said "I didn't mean to be out for so long!"   
"Dozy git," Tai said unsympathetically "Come on. I'll sort you out."  
Matt gave him a very doubtful look. Tai laughed.  
"I'm just going to run some cream on so it doesn't make you scream!" he said "That's all. Come on, don't be a baby."  
Matt scowled as Tai quickly fetched some pink cream from the bathroom. He sat down and poured some onto his hands, then began rubbing it onto Matt's shoulders.  
"OUCH! Be more gentle!"  
Tai snorted but rubbed more gently, his hands moving in little circles. He felt Matt relax after a moment, and kept carefully massaging the cream in, until he'd decided that the shoulders were soothed enough. He moved down to the torso, suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed.  
"How's your back?" he asked.  
"Fine," Matt said "I was lying on it."  
Tai nodded and kept massaging Matt's chest, feeling more embarrassed then ever, particularly as he was suddenly beginning to feel very aroused by it.  
{Bad Taichi!} he scolded himself {No crush on Matt, nope, uh uh! You got over that YEARS ago, remember?}  
"Are you going to do my thighs now?"  
Tai felt his face turn utterly crimson. He didn't see Matt's lazy smile. Matt knew full well that Tai was in lust with him and had been for years and had been meaning to find time to seduce the brunette. This seemed to be the perfect time to put that into practice.  
"They're all sunburned too..." he said, letting a pout come into his voice.  
Gulping, Tai began to rub cream into Matt's thighs, trying to keep his eyes off the blonde's crotch. Matt let him suffer for a while, then tilted the brunette's face up to his.  
"You shouldn't start things you can't finish," he said in a sexy whisper, before leaning down and kissing Tai very firmly on the lips. The bottle of cream dropped to the floor and Tai responded vigorously, pushing Matt against the wall.  
A little too vigorously.  
"OUCH!" Matt screamed as Tai landed heavily on his sunburn.  
"Er...whoops?" Tai offered as Matt hopped around, grimacing in pain.  
"Damn you Taichi!"  
"How about I kiss it better?" Tai suggested hopefully.  
Matt grinned.  
"I like that much better," he said, sitting down again "But you just wait until I'm not sunburnt Tai! You just wait!"  
"Looking forward to it," Tai responded, before beginning to kiss every inch of Matt's painful sunburn better.  
  
The End. 


End file.
